Did she leave?
by anamandafrenzy
Summary: Set after Phantom attacks the guild in search of Lucy for her. Lucy goes back to talk to her father when everything is over but does she leave right away? When Natsu and the group realize she's left, can they get to her in time? Or will she have been forced back into that life she left behind? Can Natsu get her back in time? NaLu, slight fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Currently obsessed with fairy tail but very behind in the manga so this is a fic based from the early chapters. I couldn't help it honestly. I wrote this whole story in a day so try not to be too mean but do let me know what you think? NALU fan!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1, She's gone.**

"I'm glad you've come to your senses."

"Yes, father"

* * *

"Luuuuuucyyyyyy" Natsu sung through Lucy's open window.

"She's not here?" Erza came in from Lucy's bathroom.

"Why are you taking a bath!" Gray yelled at her but she ignored him and sat on the bed..

"Natsu.. Lucy wasn't at the guild.." Natsu said. "She's disappeared!" He added.

* * *

"Seeing as you are here, let us get down to business. I assume you are aware of my reaso for retreiving you?"

"I believe, I am" She looked down.

* * *

"Aye! A note!" Happy flew to her desk.

"Ahh! Letters! Read em' read em' read em' " Natsu exclaimed.

"Should we?" Erza looked at them.

"Lucy wouldn't like it" Happy looked scared.

"Who cares! Here's one!" Natsu picked one out of the bunch. It doesn't look like it had been sealed yet so Lucy would never know.

"Natsu you're going to rip it, moron. Give it!" Gray snatched it from Natsu.

"I am not,stupid! Give it back!" Natsu went to grab it from Gray's teasing hand but Erza caught it first.

"Lucy might feel better if I read it" She opened it.

"I doubt that.." Happy sighed.

"Dear mama" Erza started and the guys huddled together to listen. "He actually did it this time. It wasn't just some warning anymore. He hurt my friends this time, even me again. The coward was probably sitting at home the whole time watching too.. Wouldn't be that much of a surprise, would it? Say, mama? Do you think he'd go even further next time? Who am I kidding, of course he would. If he's doing this because of why I think he is then I won't even be able to imagine what else he'll do. He might.. kill him. I won't let him get near them. Not again."

"Why didn't she send all these letters?" Gray picked up the rest.

"Read another!" Natsu yelled.

"Read the note first!" Happy yelled.

"Note?"

"Aye!" Happy handed Erza the piece of paper from Lucy's desk.

"Went home..?"

* * *

"You will oblige then?"

"Have you made the choice without me?"

"Of course! You are not needed for approval of this arrangment! Such arrogance "

"Father, I've no intention of uniting myself with a man whom I've never met before." She looked him in the eyes.

"Oh? Might there be someone you already have in mind for you to defy your obligations?" He cocked a brow.

"It's not.. like that." She blushed but tried to hide it. He just laughed at her.

"Lucky.. Lucy -"

* * *

"Went home!?"

"As in to her father?!"

* * *

"I was afraid you'd behave like this..-"

* * *

"The man that hired Phantom "

* * *

"So I took the liberty of preparing myself..-"

* * *

"What? Wait- what is this!" Two men came from behind Lucy and grabbed hold of her arms was sure it would bruise the next day from so much pressure.

* * *

"The one she ran away from…"

* * *

"You will not abandon you duties again, Lucy." Was all he said before the men started to drag her out of the office.

"Father! What are you doing!" He didn't listen. Just turned back to his work as she was carried away while struggling as best as she could to get away. The men held her down and took her keys from her for measure. There was nothing she could do.

* * *

"Why would she go back to him "

"And after everything we just went through!"

"Quiet!" Erza yelled and they all stopped to look at her on the ground. She was thinking about something and there yelling wasn't making that any easier. "Does anyone actually know why she ran away from home?" She looked up at the boys but neither one of them knew. Not even Natsu. All he knew was that just the thought of going back home to him made her bawl in tears. So why now?

"Natsu.." Happy tugged on his clothes. "I'm scared for Lucy.." Natsu just nodded.

* * *

"The nerve of him! Locking me up like this and taking my keys dammit, let me out!" Lucy has been banging on the door ever since they threw her inside. It was her old room. The last place she wanted to end up.

"Banging at them won't open the door itself" Someone chuckled behind her.

 _Wait-_

 _I know that voice.._

"Maddie! Maddie Maddie Maddie!" Lucy ran and hugged the girl so quickly, they fell on the floor together. "I'm so happy to see you!" Lucy started crying.

"ayay, you haven't changed a bit over the years" Maddie giggled as she hugged the girl back. "I'm happy to see you too"

"What- sniff- are you -sniff- doing here?" Lucy looked up at her through tears.

"I work here still, silly" She smiled.

"Why! I told you to leave after me!" Lucy yelled.

"I'm sorry, love but I couldn't bare to do it. This place has been both of our lives and only you had the strength to leave it, I am sorry.." She looked down.

"Maddie.." Ludy hugged her again. "Why are you in my room?"

"I'm assigned to care for it"

"I don't plan on staying" Lucy stood up.

"I've been assigned to it since you've left, ma'am"

"You know to call me Lucy, Maddie and really? So he's honestly been expecting me? Such douchy attitude.." Lucy complained.

"Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you return?"

"I needed to speak with Father but it seems he still chooses not to listen." Lucy started to get mad again.

"He attacked my guild and destroyed it in search for me. He hurt my family and friends and I couldn't accept it so I came to set things straight but it seems like it'll take more work "

"Lucy!" Maddie hugged her and started crying. They were on the floor again.

"Ma- Maddie?" Lucy was confused.

"Please don't!"

"Huh?"

"Please don't anger the master more.. I can't- I don't want to see you hurt again.." Maddie was bawling and Lucy felt bad.

"Maddie "

"Please! For me? For mom!" She yelled and Lucy was surprised. Maddie never used their mother against her.

"Maddie.."

* * *

 **That scene where it's changing from person to person may seem confusing. Sorry but that's how it is in the head. Hope you can understand it! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooooo, so to anyone who's taken the time to stumble upon my first Fairy Tail fic. I just want to let you know that I have finished writing it I'm just piece by piece posting it here because I'm tweaking it along the way but overall, it's done. Hope you enjoy! (:**

* * *

 **Chapter 2, Welcoming.**

"We need to go!"

"We can't just leave! We need to speak to the master" Erza argued.

"Lucy left to go back to that creep- "

"And that was her choice, Natsu!"

"But she wouldn't! She wouldn't just leave us without a word. We need to go!"

"Oi! What with the yelling?" The master walked up to their table in the hall. Erza, Gray and Natsu were all arguing about whether to go after Lucy.

"Lucy left" Gray said.

"Ahh? Where?"

"She left a note saying she was going home" Erza answered.

"really? And after all that trouble huh? Doesn't seem like her at al- " Natsu slammed his fists on the table and walked away. The master just watched as the others chased after him.

"Natsu!"

"Oi - where do you think you're going!"

"To get her" Was all he said.

"You don't even know if she wants to come back- Natsu!" Erza yelled but he didn't listen. He kept walking until he was out of the building.

"Go with him." The master said.

"What?" They both looked at him.

"He's right. Lucy would not just disappear like that. There must have been something else. Go with him. He'll destroy his path if he goes alone." The master said before turning around and back to the bar. Gray and Erza both gave each other a nod before heading out after Natsu and Happy.

* * *

There was a knock on her door that awoke her from a nap.

"Have we learned to behave again?" He said, walking in on his own.

"You seem to have forgotten the purpose of knocking, Father. I am meant to approve of your entry before you actually enter" She said into the pillow.

"It seems we have not" He sighed, loudly.

"Is there a point to your visit?" She sat up and faced him.

"There will be a ball tomorrow night. You are to attend on the best of behavior and ready to meet him" She wanted to argue but something came to her mind and stopped her.

"What? No fighting words this time?" She just scoffed and looked away.

"There should be a dress on it's way and you will look your best for this party. Nothing will go wrong, you hear?" He left her with those words in the air.

Pretty soon, her dress did come in. It was one of her mother's old pieces. She had to fight back the tears at the sight of it. The maids quickly put it on her so they could get the measurements fixed in time for the party tomorrow. She was silent throughout the whole process. They practiced different hairstyles and make up styles until everything was set for the day. She requested for dinner to be eaten in her room but apparently her father was adamant on it being together. Maddie dressed her for it and walked with her to the dining hall. Maddie had put her in one of her old dresses. Unfortunately, the chest portion was a little small for her now. She was uncomfortable and that was not a good sign for the evening.

"Father" Lucy bowed as she walked towards her seat on the side of her father. She knew he would accept nothing else. Maddie pushed her chair in for her and they waited for their food in silence. They barely spoke until the food came out.

"You will need to get that removed." He didn't look at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"That thing" He pointed at her hand. It was the hand with her mark. Her Fairy Tail mark.

"I cannot" She looked back at her food. She wouldn't get rid rid of it. She wouldn't completely leave Fairy tail behind. That's her family. Well...

"Excuse me?" He put his fork and knife down but still didn't look at her.

"I am a wizard of Fairy Tail. That will not go away. I still have not agreed to your terms for a relationship but I am seeing it throu-"

"Aldon?" He called to one of the butlers.

"Yes, master?"

"She will be finishing her dinner in her room tonight but will you all give us a moment?" The butlers and maids left the room with a bow and curtsy. Maddie lingered but was forced to leave.

"I will tell you again. That thing will be removed before the engagement period." He stood up.

"I've already told you. I have not fully agreed to this arrangement. Regardless, Fairy Tail is my home. Removing this would be abandoning them and I will not do that, no matter how this plays out." She didn't look at him. She kept her composure in her seat as she placed her utensils down slowly. Her father had speed in mind.

He pulled her chair away from the table so hard and fast she almost fell forward. She stood and caught herself before turning to face him. Her shoulders were gripped and she was pushed up to where the table stood. His eyes were murderous and she knew that look. It seems the years haven't truly changed him. She should have seen this one coming. The next thing she felt was a slap to her face.

"Stop!" She yelled and he just threw her to the side now. "What is the matter with you! I am not a child anymore!" She yelled.

"You will always be a child! Until you complete your obligations, you will be under my control! This behavior is unacceptable. Has that guild of yours forced you to lose your manners! Go to your room" He pointed to the doors. She pushed herself up through the pain and walked out of the dining hall.

"Do not keep that attitude for the party tomorrow." Was all she heard before the doors were closed behind her. She put a hand to her cheek and still felt the burn. She fought back the tears and walked to her room, alone.

* * *

Bruises were forming along her hip bones from when she hit the floor in the dining hall. Maddie was tending to her and giving her a bath before bed. She wasn't paying attention though. Her mind was elsewhere. Lucy knew her father best. She knew what he was capable of when something stood in his way. She thought she was coming here to set things straight with her but maybe she just needed to abide by his rules for an easier life. An easier life for everyone. Natsu. Erza. Gray. Master. Everyone will live easier without her troubles behind them.

"You never know, Lucy." Maddie spoke up. "He may be everything you've ever dreamed of"

"huh?" She looked up.

"The man of your dreams maybe.." Maddie smiled.

The man of my dreams?

"A prince charming?" Lucy chuckled.

"The type to slay a dragon for ya'" Maddie joked. Lucy thought about.

"It may very well be the other way around.." Lucy muttered with a smile.

"Lucy?" Maddie didn't here her.

"I'm alright, just tired."" Lucy faked a smile for the girl. Maddie could see right through but knew better than to pry. Internally, she apologized to Lucy for all the bad in her life.

Then next day, maids and Maddie came through Lucy's room with all the things needed to get her ready for the night. Maddie forced her up and ran her a bath. Lucy didn't protest at all. She let them primp her up for the night. Extra makeup needed to be applied to her face to cover up a red spot but they managed. Her mother's dress fit her like a glove this time. It was ball gown style with fallen sleeves and a tight corset. There were ruffles along every hem and the overall colors were a pastel pink and white. Her hair has half up with the ends in curls and pieces framing her face. Her makeup was light but enough to make her stand out. She looked beautiful even she knew it but for once, she didn't gloat. She cared nothing about what she looked like tonight. It's the night that her father sells her off to another family for the sake of himself and his own wallet. If it were up to her she would have worn a garbage bag to this instead. She was in no way looking forward to this but she had to play a part for the sake of everyone she loved.

"Lucy?" Maddie called her.

"Hmm?"

"They are waiting for you"

"Okay." Lucy moved away from the mirror and went to her door. Two guards were there to escort her to their grand hall. She followed them in silence with Maddie behind her.

 _There's nothing else to do.._

 _I will go through with it._

 _For everyone._

 _For Maddie._

 _For Mom._

 _For Fairy Tail._

 _For him.._

* * *

"We there yet?!" Natsu complained.

"It shouldn't be that far from here" Erza answered.

"Don't tell me.." Gray stopped walking.

"Why'd you stop?" Natsu looked at him.

"Oh my.." Erza stopped too. Natsu walked up to where they were and looked where they were. He stopped to.

"Ahhh! That's her house?!" Happy started jumping up and down.

"Aye! So big!" Happy floated.

"I didn't think he had this much money.." Gray said.

"It looks like there's a lot of people there tonight" Erza pointed at all the cars and carriages.

"Party?" Gray looked at her.

"Probably a welcoming." Her saying that made Natsu boil again.

"Happy?" He whispered so only the cat could hear him.

"Aye?"

"Would she really do it?.." Natsu looked down.

"I don't know..." Happy looked sad. Natsu's been getting like this when the situation would hit him again. Happy hated to see him get so upset. He wasn't used to this Natsu.

"She wouldn't.. leave us, right? Leave me.." He went silent. "Let's go." He walked past Erza and Gray towards the estate.

"We can't just walk in, Natsu" Erza looked around for an easy entrance. They were walking along, outside of the buildings. Erza walked around and found large glass windows showing the inside of what looked like a hallway. In a split second she saw something she didn't want to see..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, A party.**

"Now presenting, the lady of the house. Lucy Heartfelia!" The presenter stated as Lucy began to walk down the staircase alone. All eyes were on her and she hated it. One of those pairs is the man buying her life but there was nothing she could do about it.

"You look perfect." Her father spoke as she came down the last step.

"You primped me remember?" She glared.

"I did. Now keep that smile on your face or every single one of those keys is broken. Got it?" He put an arm around her shoulders aggressively but the smile on his face never faultered. He was putting on a show for his crowd. It's what he does best.

"Kurosawa!" Her father called out, pulling her beside him. She was just about to start walking when she felt something. Something strange. It was a familiar feeling. Something she thought she'd never feel again. She looked around quickly but saw unfamiliar faces.

 _Did I imagine it?_

 _I must have.._

"So this is the beautiful and elusive, Lucky Lucy?" A man came up to her and kissed her hand before taking a place beside her.

 _Who does he think he is?_

"She takes after her mother does she not? And she's come home just in time for our arrangements" Her father sneered.

 _Oh that's who he is._

 _I mean.. he doesn't look horrible._

He put his arm around Lucy's lower back before facing her father again. "Yes.. Perfect timing" He smirked at Lucy and her father and her father chuckled.

 _I take it all back._

 _He's a freaking creep!_

"I would appreciate it if you removed your hand from my lower back. It's rude to be so formal with a woman whom you have never met before." Lucy looked straight at him with a look that could kill but he just shrugged it off with a laugh.

"Feisty one, isn't she?" He laughed before excusing himself to speak to others.

"Lucy." Her father was behind her and she knew what was coming. A strong grip went around her wrist and pulled away from the crowds.

"Ow- Father!" She called out when they were in the solitude of a hallway, alone. Away from the party.

"What on earth had gotten into you! Have the seeds of that thing you call a guild not left you yet." She just looked at him, thinking of what to say.

"I will not allow him to treat me like property. Even I was raised better than that." She held her posture. Any sign of weakness would give her father an advantage. She couldn't afford that without her keys.

"You have yet to understand?"

"Huh, ah-! " He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him close.

"You are property to this family, Lucky. Lucy." He smirked as he threw her to the ground. "As property of this family you will do as told the way I tell you to."

He kicked her gut.

"You will allow him to do as he pleases with you "

Again.

* * *

"What's up?" Natsu and Gray walked over to Erza who had a look of death in her eyes. Natsu looked first and if Erza and Gray weren't his equals, glass would have already been shattered.

"Natsu- stop!" Gray yelled but secretly, he wanted to bust in too..

* * *

"How ever he wishes "

Again.

"Whenever "

Again.

* * *

"How can you hold me back!" Natsu yelled at them.

"We need to get her out of there! Barging in and starting something now will hinder that goal, Natsu!" Erza and Gray pulled him away from the window.

"We NEED to get her out of there! Do you see what he's doing to her!" Natsu was hard to hold. Even Erza was having trouble. She had no idea why he was so strong right now but still never even beat her in a fight.

 _Is it for Lucy?_

 _Does he?.._

* * *

"Wherever!" He picked Lucy up and slapped her. "Do you understand me!" He yelled.

She didn't want them to but tears spilled. Slowly and quietly, they fell down her face. These tears in these halls brought back memories she's chosen to block but they're coming back now. For years, she's forgotten but now? She's come back and he's planted them all again. He's even creating new nightmares. He pushed her back and she fell to the ground. He fixed his suit and his hair before looking down at her.

"Fix yourself before you come back inside. You need to be presentable." He left. She was alone in the hallway. Alone to her pain. Alone to her unshed tears.

"Hah!-Lucy!" Maddie had walked through the hall at that moment and found her on the floor.

"Lu! Lucy, wake up!" She screamed as she helped the girl sit up.

"I'm.. awake, Maddie" Lucy forced out.

"I'm fine "

"He did it - didn't he? What happened!" Maddies eyes were getting wet. She was about to cry.

"I have a .. knack for.. pissing.. him off" Lucy started to cough before she got her breathing in order again.

"Let me help you fix up ! I'm sure he expects you back in there" Maddie gave her a weak smile as she helped her stand and fixed her up.

* * *

"Lucky Lucy Heartfilia.." A creepy voice came from behind her. She was standing by the bar with a small drink in her hand. A part of her actually missed Mira's beer mugs compared to this fruity stuff. I know that voice.. "It's no use ignoring me, you know. Soon enough you'll permanently be mine, my dear. Might as well get used to my affections now.." He slid his arm on her lower back but this time she only tensed. She said nothing and did nothing because she knew she could feel her father's eyes on her from somewhere.

"It seems you given up that fighting spirit. Pity, I was into it" He chuckled but she still said nothing. Kept her eyes on the crowd but her attention never left where the man's hand was on her back. "Shall we walk outside? The weather is quite nice.." He smirked and she still said nothing, just moved her feet.

"Such a beautiful night, is it not?" He whispered into Lucy's ear. She didn't answer. "If you plan to assume the submissive role, you could at least wait until our wedding night for that one " She couldn't help it. She slapped him. It was out of instinct. He doesn't seem like the type with magic but he was still strong. He grabbed her wrist. "Now that.. wasn't the smart thing to do here" He smirked as he held both of her wrists tightly. He placed both of her hands behind her back and kept them there. She looked around. No one was there. No one would hear her call for help or even help her at all. She was one her own.

 _Where is he when I need him.._

He got closer and closer to her face. She tried to pull back but he held onto her, hard. She couldn't really move. He began to close his eyes but Lucy didn't want to see either. She could feel tears and she kept pulling as much as she could. He got tired of manuvering to reach her lips. Instead he started going for her neck and her chest. She couldn't move away from those. His lips felt wrong on her. They felt dirty. This isn't what she wanted. This isn't how things are supposed to go for her.

 _No-_

 _This isn't for him!_

 _It's not meant for him!_

"Get away from HER!" someone yelled and she no longer felt the pressure on her wrists.

* * *

"ayay We had to go all the way to the top finding ourselves on the first floor kitchen" Erza whined.

"Food!" Natsu yelled as he picked from different things on the counters.

"Oi! Natsu! Quit eating we need to find"

"Ahh!" Someone one dropped a pan on the floor loudly and it's contents flew.. into Natsu's mouth.

"Hmm, garlic bread.." He munched.

"Fairy.. Tail?" The maid looked at them curiously. Their marks specifically. "Are you.. from Fairy Tail?" She asked.

"Depends, who's asking?" Natsu looked at her.

"A friend of Lucy's.." She looked down.

"you don't seem certain of that" Erza said.

"Are you here for Lucy?"

"Where is she?" Natsu got serious.

"Sh- she's in the grand.. Hall"

"The party?" Gray asked and the maid nodded.

"Let's go" Natsu walked passed her and into the main hallway. The hall shouldn't be far from the kitchen so they should find it soon. They did. They walked inside and were able to blend in because of spare clothing provided by Erza. All of them looked around frantically to find Lucy but Erza and Gray didn't see her. They looked for Natsu and got scared. He was looking towards the bar exit and his fists were balls of fire. If someone saw they'd be found out so the both ran to him and took out his fire.

"Natsu! calm down!"

"We all wanna find her but we can't be revealed!"

"I.. found her " Natsu pointed towards the bar. He was telling the truth. There was a girl who looked just like Lucy but more like a princess. Her dress and look was all elegant. But what was getting Natsu so worked up? Erza looked deeper into what they were seeing before she saw it.

"Natsu..?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, He fights for her.**

The was an arm around Lucy lower back guiding her outside. The man the arm was connected to had the cockiest grin on his face as he lead her away from the crowds. You could see how uncomfortable Lucy was if you knew her at all but for some reason, she was going with it?

 _Why?_

"He is to become her husband.." A voice startled them from behind.

"The maid?"

"Husband?" Natsu asked. Fire showing up again.

"Oi- calm down stupid!" Gray hissed.

"Yes.. The reason the master has been going through so much trouble to find her. She has been arranged for marriage by her father. The man you saw with her is the man she is bound to marry." She looked down.

"Bound? hah, like hell-" Natsu then went as fast as he could through the crowds out the same exit.

"Natsu!" Gray hissed, trying not to gather attention.

"It's no use, he needs to go." Erza said.

 _They need to be alone for this._

 _Natsu needs to be the one to find her._

* * *

He was out there in a flash. He saw her struggling and him forcing himself on her. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the guy from behind and through him away before catching Lucy as she started to fall from the bench they were at.

 _He's holding me in his arms…_

 _Natsu is.._

 _Wait-_

 _NATSU?_

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. but he wouldn't look at her. She was looking at his face. She could see just what he was feeling. Major rage. More than she's ever seen from him. He was ready to kill. He was looking directly at Kurosawa.

"now now. You had a boyfriend I wasn't told of?" he laughed. Ludy blushed slightly.

"Lucy" Natsu still didn't look down at her in his arms.

"mm?"

"You left.. without saying anything to me." He sounded upset about that.

 _Did it hurt him?_

"I know.. I- "

"Don't. Do it. Again" He forced out. "I can't I can't worry like that, ever again"

"Natsu.." She looked up at him. His grip around her was hard but it wasn't painful like with Kurosawa or her father's. It was.. passionate. It was a grip of worry and longing. Like he'd been needing this touch and didn't want to let it go.

 _He needed to hold.. me?_

"Touching really, but you should get your hands off what's mine" Kurosawa smirked.

"Yours you say?" Natsu laughed. "Is that what you think?"

"That's what I know. She is to be my wife so I'd appreciate it if you handed her over" He straightened himself from the last blow. Natsu started to chuckle. No, it turned into full laughter.

"You really think she's gonna marry YOU!" He kept laughing harder. Kurosawa was confused. Why ws Natsu acting so formal and laughing about this? "I hate to break it to you but she's been mine for quite some time now. So no, you can't have her." He yelled.

 _I'm.._

 _His?_

Lucy's face was burning. Her heart was racing and she seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. He just called Lucy his. He claimed her as his own. What did this mean coming from him?

"WHAT on earth is going on here?!" Someone yelled from the exit. "LUCY! What do you think you are doing! Who are these people?" Lucy stiffened. She knows that voice. Natsu felt felt her tighten in his arms and turned to find a large man with blonde hair like Lucy's. She was scared. He could feel it and he didn't like it.

"Oi! You her father?" Natsu called out to him.

 _Is she?_

 _Is she shaking?_

Natsu could feel Lucy shivering in his arms. Her eyes were glued on the rage coming from that man. She wouldn't even blink.

"I am" He answered straightly.

"F- Father.." Lucy whispered into Natsu. He could feel her fear through that word.

"So it's you." He looked at him. "You're the one who's kept her from me" Fire started to flare around him and Lucy. Natsu started to place Lucy back down on the bench slowly and softly before turning back to her father. The flames got bigger. "You're the one who likes to hit?"

Lucy gasped.

 _How did he know that!_

 _Does anyone else.._

Her hands went to her cheeks in habit as she looked down in embarrassment.

"I saw it.. earlier" He said low so only she could hear. "Through the window but I.. I couldn't do anything.."

 _Through the window?.._

 _WHEN I FELT HIM!_

 _It was him!_

"Get your hands away from my daughter, boy!" Her father started to walk towards Natsu but was blasted with fire. His body hit the wall behind him. At this point the whole party was watching. A crowd had gathered by the terrace exit. Erza, Gray and Happy came out too.

"I won't go lightly on someone who's hurt her" Natsu eyes were going red. He was pissed. It scared Lucy to see this but at the same time he fact the he was protecting her was gnawing at her. But to be serious, she couldn't let him do what he really wanted right now. No matter how mad she was, she didn't want that.

"Natsu.." She whispered. She was more exhausted than she thought. She was trying to catch her breath. "Please, stop" She looked up at his body as the flames decreased.

"Lucy.."

"Just.. take me home" She gave him a weak smiled and he gave one back before picking her up again, bridal style.

"I will" He caressed her cheek and she started to feel calm.

"The hell you will! She is home! Lucy! come- "

"This. Is not. Lucy's home!" Natsu yelled and Lucy held on to him tighter.

"Her home is with us" Erza stepped in front of Lucy's father.

"Her real family" Gray came out.

"Guys.." Lucy smiled.

"Let's go" Natsu said.

"Don't take my girl!" Kurosawa yelled in frustration. It seems everyone forgot about him. Natsu just laughed again.

"I told you she's my girl" Natsu smirked before sending a fire fist his way and shutting him up.

"LUCY! Who are these people?!" Her father yelled.

"My family" She sat up and spoke to him.

"You know where your family and duties lie. Do not try and run away from them again. You know what will happen." He smirked. In a split second, Lucy was placed on the ground and Natsu was gone. No he wasn't gone. He just wasn't with her anymore. Instead, he had his hand around Lucy's father's neck with a look of murder on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**MarSofTheGalaxies : Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you like it (:**

 **Chapter 5, You're home.**

"You ever come near Lucy or any of us again , you will regret it." The look of fear in her father's eyes was unreal. She had never seen her father look so scared. Then again, she didn't like this sight of Natsu either. His eyes were a blazing red and there was fire flaming all around him. She could could feel the heat from all the way over here. If someone didn't stop him -

"Natsu!" She yelled and he let go. His head turned to her. Kurosawa had his arms around her and a knife to her throat.

"Try anything and she's done. haha, who has the upper hand now?" Kurosawa smirked but it was gone in a flash. All she saw was.. pink? No orange?

"Are you alright princess?"

VIRGO!

"Who is this guy anyways?" Another voice.

LOKE!

"Are you okay, love?" Loke came up to check Lucy.

"HANDS OFF LOKE!" Natsu yelled in stupid frustration. Gray and Erza just smiled at the familiarity.

"oioi - stingy" Loke teased before him and Virgo went back to the celestial world.

"Thank you. Virgo, Loke" Lucy silently prayed and felt warm with their appreciation.

"Layla? no Lucy.." Her father spoke.

"Lucy!" Natsu picked her up again.

"Let's go home?"

"Aye sir!" Happy flew up to them and Lucy smiled. She missed him.

"Wait!" She pushed herself up in his arms.

"What now?" Natsu was lost.

"Maddie!" She yelled. "Maddieeeee!" She was out of breath.

"Yes, Lucy?" She popped out from the crowd.

"The maid!" Natsu, Gray and Erza yelled and pointed.

"Come maddie" Lucy smiled at the girl and stuck a hand out.

"M -me?" She looked nervous.

"You will not take her!" Lucy's father yelled as he went to grab her but Gray got in the way. Protected her.

"You've wanted nothing to do with her anyways! She will not be your punching bag anymore!" Lucy finally stood up on her own. "Neither of us will." Punching bag?

"Come Maddie" Lucy stuck her hand out again. Maddie didn't know what to do but she was looking at everyone. She stopped at Lucy. She was giving her a smile she hasn't seen since Layla. It was warm, inviting. It was where she wanted to be.

"Lucy!" The girl teared and ran into Lucy's arms.

"Thank goodness.." Lucy sighed and she began to fall to the ground. Natsu caught her just as her eyes slipped closed. She was exhausted and had no more fight left in her.

"Let's go, Natsu." Erza called to him and he picked up Lucy while Gray picked up Maddie and they made their way through the crowd. People created a path for them. They let them through. Not even her father had it in him to protest anymore. He let them go. He let her go.

-0-

It was soft..

and warm.

She tried to stretch but her body hurt so she twitched back to her normal position before she felt something. It was warm. It was also- snoring? She turned around to find Pink hair and an arm slinging around her waist.

So this is why it's warm?

She smiled and poked his face. "Natsuuuu" She sung but nothing. "Naaaa- tsuu" A little louder but still, nothing. She gave up and pushed him.. off the bed.

"Ow!" He yelled as he sat up. She moved to sit up to but then she noticed she was in sleep short and a tee shirt.

Ahh!

Who changed me?!

"What was that for!" Natsu stood up, yelling.

"For being a pervert!" She yelled at him, trying to cover herself with sheets even though she was clothed.

"How!"

"Who changed me?! And why are you in my bed cuddling me?!" She yelled in his face. Extremely close. He didn't even respond or give himself the chance to. She was so close and with everything that happened at her estate, he lost it. He grabbed both sides of her face and smashed their lips together. There was force, yes but when contact was made, it was like putty. They both melted into the kiss. His hands stayed on her face but her hands went from clutching the blankets around her to pulling him closer. She had no idea what was coming over her but she wanted more of him. She wanted to be with him like never before. He pulled back all too soon but this gave her a chance to ask him why.

"Why the sudden.. affection?" She smile while trying to catch her breath.

"Don't you ever.. leave again" He had to breathe too.

"We've gone through this, Natsu-" She laughed against his chest.

"No, Lucy. Please, don't ever leave.. me like that again. Do not go anywhere without me where I can't protect you." His hands found its way to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up a little but there was nothing sexual about this and she knew it. She winced at the sudden openness of her stomach wounds. She had forgotten all about them. They were from her father. When he had gotten mad at her during the party and took her in the hall. She knew those kick were going to leave a mark but this really hurt. NAtsu slowly started to to bend down to his knees until his face was right in front of her bruised and open stomach. He pressed his face against it and kissed each bruise. They were tender and light kisses. She could barely feel them but she knew they were there.

"Natsu?" She looked down at him.

"I don't want to see you hurting because I wasn't there to protect you.." He pressed his forehead against her and his arms held her body all around. "Let me protect you?"

"Natsu.. you've always protected me.." She put her hands in his hair and smiled.

"No.. Lucy. Let me protect you.. as mine" He held on tighter, careful of her wounds.

As his?

He doesn't-

"AYE!" Happy burst through the window at the worst moment.

"HAPPY!" They both yelled from the bed.

"Luuuuucyyyyy!" Levy yelled as her, Erza and Gray ran into her apartment! Natsu quickly jumped away from her and the bed entirely. Lucy's face went multiple shades of red as she pulled to cover herself with the blankets Natsu just threw at her.

"Natsu.. where you defiling Lucy?" Erza was being completely serious.

"Ehh? Natsu's becoming a man? Where's Elfman we gotta tell him!" Gray started to drag Natsu. There was giggling behind everyone and Lucy saw that unmistakable black hair.

"Maddie!" Lucy yelled and slowly got up with as much effort as she could and tried to tackle the girl. "Maddie Maddie Maddieeeeeee!" She hugged her tightly on the ground and rubbed their cheeks.

"oi- not even I got that.." Natsu complained.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Lucy yelled in excitement.

"ayay, Lucy, calm down" Maddie started to laugh. "You're going to hurt yourself with those wounds!"

"I don't care! You're here!" Lucy smiled as she embraced the girl.

"Lucy" Levy called her.

"ahh?"

"Who is that?"

"Oh! Everyone, this is Madelyn. My sister" Lucy smiled and Maddie waved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tadaaaa! So, this is the last chapter. I hope you appreciate this story as much as I do. I know it's pretty short but I think it's cute that way. Lemme know what you think of it and if I should continue with Fairy Tail. I have a few ideas but yea.. ENJOY (:**

* * *

 **Chapter 6, Like it was before**

"SISTER?!" They all yelled. Lucy just smiled widely.

Maddie was not really her sister. Lucy's mother had taken her in a few years before she had died. She is much younger than Lucy which is another reason Lucy wanted to take her with them. When Layla had died, her father didn't want to care for Maddie as a daughter anymore since she wasn't actually his. This added to the reasons Lucy left in the first place but Maddie was supposed to leave right after. Maddie couldn't leave because Lucy's father ended up focusing his anger on her since Lucy left. She never got the change to escape. As usual, Lucy's homecoming meant drinks and a party at the guild. She changed herself and Lucy into more fitting and comfortable clothes before they all left to the guild.

"LUCY!" People yelled before greeting the girl in the entrance. Maddie was pushed off to the side but Gray caught her and moved her away from the crowd. From where she stood, Maddie was in awe at the love Lucy was receiving from everyone around her. They were genuinly happy to see her again. Maddie thought it was amazing. Lucy had found her family.

"Lucy!" Master had yelled from the bar counter.

"Master!" She walked up to him.

"Feeling well?"

"Aye!" She saluted and he smiled.

"I'm glad. Now! we DRINK!" He lifted his glass in the air and everyone cheered with theirs in the air before chugging.

"uhh, Master?"

"hmm?" He looked at her.

"Do you think.. we could add a new member to the guild?" She looked shy about it.

"Ohh? Who would we be adding?" He looked around the hall.

"My sister- Maddie!" She called for the girl who was still in awe at the atmosphere of the guild.

"Sister!?" Master yelled.

"We reacted that way too.." Happy floated by.

"Master, this is my sister, Madelyn." Lucy smiled as she side hugged Maddie. While Maddie had no idea what was going on.

"ahh- well, I don't see why not!" Master pulled out a stamp from nowhere and stamped Maddie's hand just as he did with Lucy.

"Wh-what is this?" Maddie lifted her hand and studied the mark.

"Your family now" Lucy looked at her with all the warmth and love the young girl needed.

"I'm.. a member?" Maddie hinted a grin but didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Welcome home!" Lucy tackled her to the ground in a hug and inwardly groaned at her own injuries.

"Lucy! Your stomach!" Maddie yelled as she sat up with the girl.

"Nevermind that! Your home with me now silly- that's what matters" Lucy smiled as a few tears spilled form her eyes. Not even Maddie could keep herself from crying. They both started to cry on the floor and hugged.

It seemed like forever before Natsu even saw Lucy in the guild. Everyone was rioting and Gray even started to fight him. He was too busy to find her. He found out that Lucy's sister was now part of the guild and Mira was going to teach her to be a guild server as work. Finally, Natsu saw Lucy. She was by the bar and she looked exhausted. But he couldn't let her fall asleep. He ran and grabbed her arm to pull her to a separate hallway behind the kitchen. They were alone.

"Nats-" She tried to yell but couldn't finish. His lips were on hers again. This time with more desire. The kiss was feirce and wanting. He held on to her body as he had her against the wooden wall. Her arms went around his waist and pulled on him. She wanted him too. But he pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that all night.." It's true. Since he finally kissed her in her room earlier, he felt like it wasn't enough. He needed more of her.

"Natsu.." There was uncertainty in her eyes as she tried to look away. What was she unsure about? That's when he remembered that they never actually finished their conversation in her room.

"Lucy.." He looked into her eyes. "I can't promise you that nothing will happen-" He kissed her cheek.

"or that you won't want to kill me some days-" Her other cheek.

"But I can promise-" The tip of her nose.

"To always be by your side-" Her forehead.

"And to always protect you with my life-" This time she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. This kiss meant so much more for her. This was the validation of her accepting him. This was the kiss that meant she would be hers. Never did she think that he would come to her. Never did she think that he would even see her this way. She had always assumed she would go through life by his oblivious side but obviously, she was wrong. She was kissing him when a tear fell from her left eye. Natsu felt the moisture and pulled away.

"Lucy?" He looked at her seriously. "What's wrong?" He was worried and she could see that. It made another tear fall. His hands were still on her cheeks and his thumb was caressing her. She had never felt this warm. Never felt this love. Not since her mother.

"Natsu "She smiled at him. "Thank you" He smiled and wiped her tears away before going in for more kisses which she happily offered to him.

Things in the guild went back to normal soon after. Mira taught Maddie how to work in the guild and she caught on quick. She was actually starting to make friends and was rooming with Levy. Everything was the same as it was before she went back home. Before everything with Phantom. Well, except for one thing...

"Natsu! Cut it out!" Lucy yelled but he wouldn't budge.

"Do it do it do it do it!" Everyone was chanting in the guild hall. Drinks were everywhere and most of them were past buzzed.

"Naaatsu!" She was trying to push him away.

"Come on! one for all of us?" They were all screaming for it.

"Ayay!- " She had let her guard down. He leaned in and grabbed her face to his. Their lips smashed and the kiss was hard. He wanted her and she wanted him but too quickly, she remembered where they were. She pushed him away and everyone cheered.

"He's become a man!" Elfman did his stance.

"What does that make you.." Droy muttered.

"Natsu!" Her face was flushed from the kiss and anger at him.

"I had to!" He argued.

"For what?!"

"They needed to see that you're mine" He smirked and it sent chills down her back. The good kind. He leaned in closer and kissed the back of her ear before speaking again."I needed to show them that this is something only I can get. Someone only I'll protect." He kissed her cheek and looked into her eyes. Deep and chocolate, they were serious. They were both looking into each other.

"Ahh!" Lucy pushed him off the table seat and onto the floor all at once. "Too much!" she whined as her hands went to her red face to cover up her embarrassment.

"Now that's a weird relationship.." Mira smiled.

"Aye!"


End file.
